Confession
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: Benny and Ethan both want to tell each other how they feel.


_**A/N: Just a little oneshot I wrote...Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and for the readers of my other stories, don't worry, they WILL get updated once I get the inspiration to continue them. So...on with the story!**_

**Benny's POV**

Alright. Today's the day. The day I'm finally going to tell Ethan how I feel about him.

It's so weird. I've always been the more confident of us, but, right now, saying that I'm terrified would be an understatement. Yeah, I tell him everything, he's my best friend and all, but...I don't think this is something you usually hear from your best friend. Your best friend of the same sex.

I don't consider myself gay, I do find girls attractive, there's just...something special about Ethan. Something that makes me like him in that way. Something that makes me only want to be with him.

Ever since he told me he didn't like Sarah anymore, I've been planning on how to tell him. ...Don't judge me, there could be a tiny, _tiny _chance of him liking me back.

But of course, I feel so scared that I don't even know if I'll finish what I have to say. I'm not afraid of him not returning my feelings, I could live with that. But the fear of Ethan hating me after I tell him, and not wanting to be my friend anymore...that's the fear that's killing me.

I get even more nervous as I reach closer to his house. I let out a big sigh. _C'mon, Benny, you can do it._

**Ethan's POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asks me as we both sit on the sofa. I look down as I start to speak.

"I...I need some advice."

"Well you won't be getting any if you don't tell me your problem, so spill." she tells me with a slight chuckle. I sigh and look at her. "Oh, I know this look, now I get it."

"You get what?" I ask in surprise.

"You're in love with someone and you need advice on how to tell them." Sarah says with a smile, as I stare at her in shock. Am I really that obvious? "So c'mon. Tell me who the lucky girl, _or guy_, is." Now I'm even more shocked.

"I...I don't know how you're going to take this but..."

"It's Benny, isn't it?" Now I'm starting to blush like mad. Really, is it that obvious? Oh God, if Sarah noticed then who knows who else noticed too?

"H-how did you know?" is all I manage to ask. She answers with a laugh.

"Are you seriously asking this question?" She stops laughing when she sees my confused expression. "Ethan, it's so obvious! I'm amazed he didn't notice by now!"

"Moving on...So how should I tell him?" It's actually good that she already knew, now I know that she doesn't have anything against it. "If he doesn't like me, I don't wanna freak him out."

"Trust me, Ethan, he _won't _freak out, I know that for sure." Sarah told me with a smile. I want to believe her, but how can she be so sure? I mean, she can't read Benny's mind, can she? "Just call him and tell him to come here so you can tell him."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sarah..."

She stands up and gets my phone. I stand up too, staring at her.

"Call him now." she says handing me the phone.

"What if he'll hate me?" I'm so undecided if I should tell Benny or not. I think he should know, he's my best friend, and I can't help but hope that my feelings would be returned. But I'm not sure it's worth the risk of losing him as a friend.

"Stop thinking like that. Even if he doesn't like you back, which I'm pretty sure is not the case, he'll still love you as a friend. Trust me, Ethan, things between you two will either stay the same or change into more. You've got nothing to lose, so what are you waiting for?"

"How do you know what his reaction will be? How do you know he's not gonna be disgusted and turn his back on me?"

"Fine! Let's say that happens. At least you'll have said what you feel. And you've got me to tell your feelings to, I'll help you get through the pain, just...just don't be too scared to try."

Wow. I think that might just have convinced me. I...I think I'll listen to Sarah. Whatever will be, will be, I guess.

"Thank you, Sarah. You're a true friend." I say as I hug her tightly. She chuckles and hugs me back.

We hear a sudden noise and stop hugging. We turn around and see nothing. It sounded like someone just slammed the door. I left the door open, so maybe someone entered, but why would they get out and with that much noise?

"What was that?" Sarah asks confused.

"I don't know, I'll check if there's someone outside."

I quickly open the door and gasp when I see Benny running away. Oh God, had he heard our conversation? Is he trying to get as far away from me as possible? I can't let things like this. Luckily, he's not a fast runner, so I think I'll catch up with him.

**Benny's POV**

Stupid Sarah. Stupid Ethan. Stupid hug. Stupid EVERYTHING.

I should have known. He never stopped liking her. I knew it the second I saw them hug. Now they're probably making out and God knows what else.

Why did I even think for a second that I might have a chance with him? God, I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid. I should have known that he'll go back to her if he got the chance. And he got it. Damn that blood-sucking babysitter who just can't make up her mind! I mean, she acts like she doesn't like him, next thing I see they're hugging so tightly that I wanna scream.

That was _not _a nice sight for me. Damn, I feel tears trying to come out. I can't cry, gotta keep running. Get as far away as I can.

'Cause right now I'm pretty sure I can't look at him and not cry. God, I'm so pathetic. Of course he likes her over me, who the hell would want a stupid crying idiot like me? I honestly don't blame Ethan for choosing Sarah over me. But I can't help feeling this. And it's killing me.

"Benny!" I hear the last voice I need to hear right now. Yet, the only voice I want to hear.

Ethan's voice.

I guess I can't hide it anymore. It won't make a difference anyway. I'll still be in pain no matter what. I stop running as he approaches me.

"Why were you running?" I don't answer. I don't even look at him. I just stand there silently with my head down, staring at the ground. "Benny?"

Honestly, I really wanna hug him right now. For caring about me. He _does _care, otherwise he wouldn't have run after me. But I'm pretty sure he'd rather be with Sarah right now.

"Benny, were you the one who slammed my door?" he asks, obviously knowing the answer. I still don't answer. "Benny?"

Ethan puts a hand on my shoulder and I finally look at him. He stares at me in shock. I don't think I've ever showed my sensitive side around him before, or around anyone else for that matter. I sigh.

"I saw you and Sarah hugging earlier. Didn't want to interrupt the moment."

"Benny, why do you look like you're about to cry?" I swear I can hear something different in his voice, I just have no idea what it is. I just ignore the question, as I did earlier.

"Why are you here? Go back to Sarah, she's probably waiting for you." I say quietly before I make a huge mistake. I let a tear fall. I stare at Ethan, hoping he won't notice. He looks me in the eyes. I know that look...No, it can't be.

"Why would I go to Sarah if the only thing I want is to be with you?" he asks just as quietly, wiping my tear away with his finger. I just keep staring at him in shock.

"What?" Instead of an answer, I feel a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against mine. I can't believe it. Ethan is actually kissing me. I've dreamed of this moment since, like, forever. And I don't want it to end. God, I love him so much.

But of course, it had to end. I just stare at him, noticing he's got the same big smile that's probably on my face right now.

But this feels just too good to be true.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" I notice that my voice cracked a little when I said that. I just stare hopefully at him.

"Why do you think?" Ethan says, still smiling. "I love you, Benny."

"But...what about Sarah? I saw the way you two were hugging..."

"That was just a friendly hug. You're the only one I want to be with." I can't help but smile again. I know he's telling the truth, it's obvious in his voice.

"I love you too, E." I whisper as I lean in to kiss my best friend, now boyfriend.

_**A/N: So...what do you think? Honestly, I kinda like it, but that's up to the readers. So please review :)**_


End file.
